Del odio nace el amor
by VodkaFlower
Summary: Alfred esta celoso de la relación de Ivan y Yao, pero por circunstancias del destino, sus celos llevan a una platica con Francis y a una interacción con Ivan; dejando a Arthur enojado con el y a Yao desinteresado. Fluff/Romance RusAme, RoChu, USUK. COMPLETO. One shot.


**Del odio nace el amor.**

 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

 **Personajes:** Russia, China, Inglaterra, America, Francia

 **Parejas:** Russia x China, Russia x America, Inglaterra x America

 **Epoca:** ninguna

 **Narracion:** punto de vista de America

 **Clasificacion:** B-15

 **Genero:** Romance/Fluff

 **Seriada?:** One-shot

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Dicen que del odio nace el amor, pues al parecer es verdad.

El resentimiento que tenia por Ivan siempre fue fuerte, no podía ni verlo en las juntas después de un tiempo, pero siempre al verlo cerca de Yao algo me molestaba y sin pensarlo me acercaba a Arthur, quien me golpeaba y me decía que me alejara de él.

Después de un tiempo y una platica algo, extraña, con Francis, descubrí cual era mi problema. Mi odio por Ivan avía transmutado a algo parecido a infatuación. Lo primero que hice cuando Francis me dijo eso, fue reír como idiota y prácticamente tirarme al piso de la risa. Pero en la siguiente junta, al verlo entrar con Yao, me di cuenta que Francis tenia razón, ya no odiaba a Ivan, sino ahora me llamaba la atención de la manera que lo hizo Arthur en su tiempo. Pero aun así me rehusaba a aceptarlo, pero en la junta siguiente Yao entro solo y Ivan llego una hora después y sentí algo de esperanza y me sentí algo feliz pensando en que talvez avían peleado y ya no estarían juntos, pero luego borre ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, como podría sentirme feliz de la desgracia de otros?

No pude evitar sentir algo de emoción cuando Ivan se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado en su vida, y al mirar su sonrisa sentí como se me hubiese quedado sin aliento por un momento, luego regrese la mirada a Arthur quien estaba explicando sobre un tratado mundial. Debes en cuando volteaba a ver a Ivan, quien a pesar de parecer feliz y sin problemas, derepente volteaba con Yao y su mirada se tornaba triste y yo sentía un dolor en el pecho cuando pasaba eso.

Al terminar la junta, Yao tomo sus papeles y salio prácticamente corriendo del salón, Ivan se disponía a seguirlo pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba y se sentó de nuevo en la silla sacando su botella de vodka y dándole un trago. Francis se acercó a él y comento unas cosas con Ivan, yo me hice el tonto con mis papeles, Arthur me grito que saliera ya del salón si quería que me invitara la comida, pero le dije que se adelantara que necesitaba terminar con mis papeles y Arthur solo hizo su cara de siempre y salio del salón golpeando la puerta cuando salió.

En eso Francis grito algo en francés y salio con paso firme del salón de juntas, murmurando para sí, más cosas en francés. Yo solo lo mire salir y en eso me percate de que solo Ivan y yo quedábamos en el salón y me puse algo nervioso.

"Que problema es estar con alguien, да." Murmuro Ivan desde su lugar en la ventana.

"Amm… si, lo es." Comente mirando los papeles con algo de curiosidad.

"Yao me dejo. No se que hacer." Comento Ivan, solo que lo escuche un poco mas cerca que hace un momento.

"No lo savia" conteste y voltee a verlo y me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente frente a mi.

"Dijo que ya no me quería como antes, que solo estaba con migo por lastima, por no dejarme solo, pero que ya no podía mas conmigo." Dijo tomando otro trago de su vodka.

Lo mire sin saber que decirle, quería consolarlo, pero a la vez quería salir corriendo de ahí antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Opte por lo primero.

"Entiendo por lo que pasas, Arthur me hizo lo mismo, solo que él se quedó a mi lado aun, y me trata peor que cuando estábamos juntos pero, supongo que puedo aguantarlo mejor ahora" conteste mirando a Ivan a los ojos y empujando mis lentes mas arriba.

De repente Ivan se acerco aun mas, prácticamente quedo a escasos centímetros de mí. Yo solo lo mire sin saber que decir, mis nervios evitando que pudiera hablar.

"Pasamos por cosas parecidas y aun así seguimos adelante e incluso seguimos mirando y acercándonos a la persona que nos lastimo." Dijo tomando un trago más de su botella y mirándome con esa sonrisa extraña que decía que todo estaría bien pero asustaba a la vez.

Quise contestarle pero sentí su mano en mi mejilla y perdí todo sentido común. Deje que se acercara aun mas a mi y su mano se sentía tan bien donde estaba que cerré mis ojos un momento para saborear el momento que jamás pasaría de nuevo. Pero al mantener mis ojos cerrados sentí el aliento calido y con olor a vodka muy cerca de mí y cuando abrí los ojos, Ivan estaba a escasos milímetros de mi cara y abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa y el solo sonrío un poco y cerró esos milímetros que nos separaban y acerco sus labios a los míos.

Yo no savia que hacer, no lo empuje pero tampoco conteste el beso. Pero ese beso hizo explotar algo dentro de mí, como fuegos artificiales un 4 de Julio; hubo muchas cosas que jamás avía sentido, ni siquiera con Arthur. Ivan no paresia que fuese a moverse de su lugar por lo que me relaje un poco y deje que me besara; luego sentí como levemente comenzó a succionar mi labio inferior y no pude evitar gemir un poco por la sensación que eso provocaba, y sin pensarlo abrí un poco mi boca y Ivan aprovecho. Yo solo abrí mis ojos rápidamente cuando sentí como Ivan penetraba mi boca con su lengua y sentí el sabor del vodka que Ivan avía estado tomando, el cual sorpresivamente tenía un ligero sabor a vainilla. Y no pude evitar contestar el beso y cerré de nuevo mis ojos y puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Ivan y deje que me besara, el solo puso ambas manos en mi cintura y me jalo mas hacia el.

Me perdí completamente en ese beso, y cada vez escalaba mas, incluso sentí como Ivan levantaba mi camisa un poco y comenzaba a tocar mi espalda y no pude evitar gemir un poco más. Yo no quería que el beso terminara nunca, era como estar en el cielo, y Ivan savia besar muy bien, pero ambos necesitábamos respirar y rompimos el beso un momento para poder respirar pero cuando recuperamos nuestro aliento, regresamos a continuar con el beso, solo que esta vez yo comencé la guerra por dominación del beso pero Ivan me gano y lo deje hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Estábamos a mitad de un beso muy apasionado, Ivan ya tenía mi camisa casi completamente arriba y estaba subiendo sus manos cada vez mas arriba, cuando la puerta del salón de juntas se abrió de repente.

"Alfred con un demonio no pienso esperarte todo el… ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?" escuche a lo lejos como alguien gritaba.

Ivan se alejo de mi un poco para ver quien era, pero yo ya savia quien era sin voltear pero aun así voltee mi rostro. Arthur estaba en la puerta, su rostro muy pálido y sus ojos mirándonos con sorpresa y algo de odio. Me solté de Ivan y baje mi camisa, Ivan se alejo un poco y no dijo nada solo sonreía como siempre.

"Obviamente interrumpí algo importante, con permiso." Fue lo único que dijo Arthur y salio corriendo del salón.

Lo mire salir corriendo y pensé en seguirlo pero Ivan me detuvo como si hubiese leído mi mente.

"нет" dijo una palabra en ruso, estaba por preguntarle que avía dicho pero lo mire negar con la cabeza cuando hablo por lo que supuse que significaba 'no'.

"Creo que es tiempo que miremos hacia delante, да?" y diciendo eso, me jalo del brazo y puso su otra mano en mi cintura, me abrazo y me beso de nuevo.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, con la forma de besar de Ivan que explotaba mi mente por la sensación que provocaba. Me deje llevar por Ivan y cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos hablando sobre lo que nos gustaba y dejamos el odio aun lado. Pasamos todo el día en el salón de juntas hablando y al final cuando la noche callo, nos despedimos y quedamos en salir juntos.

A Arthur le costo aceptar todo esto, pero al final solo me deseo suerte, Yao no dijo nada al respecto y Francis solo rió y dijo que era tiempo que pasara algo así entre nosotros, las otras naciones solo nos desearon suerte o simplemente no dijeron nada.

Pero quien lo diría, es verdad lo que dicen, del odio nace el amor…

Fin.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Hola, espero que sea de tu agrado esta historia, si te gusto deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respecto y are lo posible por responderte. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita, avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona. Te pido que lo hagas directamente en un mensaje aquí o a mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **¡OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es más, al estilo americano, pues leo libros e historias en ingles 95% del tiempo, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, que no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia, ya lo hable con una amiga que sabe sobre escritura y redacción y me hizo darme cuenta que mi forma de escribir es con estructura en inglés y si no están acostumbrados, es entendible que se les haga extraña mi forma de escribir. Además yo lo veo como mi estilo propio de escribir, más que un error en estructura general de la historia.


End file.
